Xenophobia
by Invader Johnny
Summary: This is the prequel to "Autophobia" Vlad is struck by the disasteroid and almost loses his life but luck is on his side, someone rescued the half-ghost… someone or something to be more specific, Invader Zim/Danny Phantom crossover.


_**Xenophobia**_

_**Author**__**: Invader Johnny**_

_**Author Notes: Ok this is a slight crossover between my two favorite nicktoons, Invader Zim and Danny Phantom, interestingly the main characters don't appear.. why? Because sometimes the villains or minor characters have their own stories to tell, heh.**_

_**Also, just to let you all know Vlad has no idea that the Earth WASN´T destroyed by the disasteroid so during this story he'll be feeling the guilt to an extreme degree.**_

_**Synopsis: This is the prequel to "Autophobia" Vlad is struck by the disasteroid and almost loses his life but luck is on his side, someone rescued the half-ghost… someone or something to be more specific.**_

* * *

One day a man is at the top of the world, has everything he ever wanted but at the next day he has nothing in his name but the clothes on his back.

Losing everything usually makes people think of how and why things went wrong and Vlad Plasmius was no exception.

"_Twenty years I tried to achieve my goal"_

Said half-ghost sat in a floating piece of rock, dejectedly thinking of his life and how he wouldn't have the chance to get it back, but to be a bit more specific he thought of what his misdeeds, not just in latest plans but of every little detail in his existence.

"_I spent a great deal of time thinking… of everything"_

He sighs in annoyance

"_From what ghost I should hire to do what job to even the most trivial of things, like what company I should buy or who to overshadow… every little step of any scheme was meticulously planned out, so it surprises me that I was so focus on the delight I would get from finally getting back at Jack for ruining my life and stealing the woman I loved that I did NOT remember or even __**cared**__ enough to check out the files and know what the glowing __**GREEN**__ asteroid was made of."_

Vlad puts a hand on his helmet in exasperation, the oxygen was about to run out but at the moment he didn't give a damn, if he was going to die then so be it, karma finally got to him.

"_My mistake"_

One moment of carelessness not only put millions of people in danger but also destroyed everything he worked so hard to achieve.

And to top it all of the Master´s family name was forever tarnished.

_That_ made Vlad feel even worse, his sister surely was paying for his treachery.

"_Oh Cheese logs"_

The oxygen would run out within the next five minutes or so.

But Plasmius simply didn't noticed; he was too deep in his own little world.

"_My home"_

Lost.

"_My money"_

Taken away.

"_My reputation"_

In runs.

"_**MY Freedom"**_

Taken for granted.

"_My Planet"_

Destroyed.

Everything that the hybrid once cherished was no longer within his reach, and what pained him the most was that he had no one to blame but himself.

And it sucked.

The oxygen ran out, since a tiny window appeared in the windshield of his helmet saying **"re-charge" **

"_N__o"_

Vlad was not ready to die _**"NOT YET"**_ but he didn't have a choice.

Realizing how foolish he was being, Vlad sighed dejectedly, there was no point in keeping his helmet on; he was going to perish with or without it.

Whether he liked it or not.

So he slowly took it off.

And threw it as far away as possible, in a moment of emotional weakness, Vlad collected himself and got enough energy in his left palm, within seconds he released an ecto-energy ray, effectively destroying his once valuable piece of technology.

"Come on death… come and take me!" Vlad bellowed to the stars.

But no one heard his scream of anger and anguish.

After all in space, no one can hear you scream.

Not that anyone would care anyway.

He waited for several minutes but he kept "breathing."

He kept breathing… in the vacuum of space.

Vlad screamed again, this time in despair.

"This can't be right… how is this even possible?"

Then it came to him, the reason why he hasn't died from the coldness and lack of oxygen.

It was only speculation but apparently, _Half_-ghosts don't need air to breathe.

At any other moment, Vlad would have been relieved to know this, but now it was nothing more than a burden.

For in order for him to be alive, he could _never_ revert back to human form, which was something he knew couldn't be done.

The former billionaire was appalled and couldn't help but think that maybe this was just some sick twisted joke from the big man upstairs.

Now let's be truthful here, Vlad was never a religious person but thinking that maybe someone was toying with him was not completely out of the question, after all he had _earned_ this.

He was literally abandoned by the entire world so obviously the hybrid had lost all hope of forgiveness and had no choice but to accept his grim fate.

"_Isolation and loneliness"_

In a pitiful attempt to convince himself this new lifestyle could work out, Vlad mussed "Actually being a free roaming space nomad isn't half bad…." And with an uneasy smile he continued "At least is quiet and I…."

Suddenly a big shadow appeared and he looked up "arrgggh!..."

Just before he could go intangible the disasteroid smacked into him.

It was poetic justice, he had used the disasteroid to gain more power and in the end it caused his downfall.

Twice.

* * *

"Whoa I´ve never seen that sort of species before…" A voice said in awe "what do you think it is?"

"Maybe a new kind of Irken?" Another voice unsurely suggested "Those guys just _love_ messing with their DNA"

"I hardly think so" Yet another voice snapped "I mean his organs don't look anything like the Squeeddly Spooch and to be fair these things are not like anything I ever seen before I mean just what the hell is that red pumping thing?"

"Could be a heart… but isn't it supposed to be on the _right_ side of the chest?"

"_Who in blazes is talking?"_Vlad thought in confusion _"Where am I?"_

"Maybe we could open him up" The first voice suggested "You know, so we can know what makes this _thing_ tick"

"_**OPEN ME UP!…**_ He parroted fearfully **"Did those incompetent Guys in White captured me?"**

Surprisingly the fact that he was nowhere near the Earth never seemed to cross Vlad's weary mind.

"No, we are _**not**_ doing something so barbaric;" The third voice snarled indignantly "we are not going to stoop down to the Irkens level of sadism"

"_W__hat in the hell is an Irken?"_ Vlad raged in his mind _"Are these people demented?"_

"Uhhh" Spleenk said stupidly "Sir I think you might want to re-consider, that… whatever it is, is waking up"

The half ghost groaned in discomfort, rubbing his eyes he quipped "I dare say you people must be ignorant if you don't know who I am"

The floating cone made a barrel role _**"WHOO!**_ It talks… can we keep him? HUH? HUH? Can we? I'll walk him and feed him and Spleenk can cleaned after him"

"_**HEY!"**_

"Quiet!" Lard Nar ordered his most trusted comrades and then faced the pale green man with distrust "What are you?" He asked slowly "What planet do you hail from?"

"What planet do I…?" What kind of question is that...?"

The Vortian narrowed his eyes "Don't toy with me creature, we could easily leave you in the cold vacuum of space, _exactly _where we found you"

"Exactly where you…?" Vlad regained his composure and opened his eyes ready to fight for his life, but when he saw three people he thought were insane… well things got … interesting

Vlad opened and closed his eyes in shock.

Lard Nar jumped to the table and glared coldly at the half-ghost "Answer me creature!" He ragged "What planet do you come from? Are you an ally of the Irkens? What is your name?"

The hybrid finally managed to get his senses back and glared at the Vortian evenly "I must say your kind is new to me; I haven't ever seen any ghosts that look like you three"

The little alien raised an eyebrow "Gho-est?" He repeated "What is a gho-est?"

It was Vlad's time to look confused "Isn't this a part of the Ghost Zone?"

"Dude… I don't think we're on the same page here" Shloonktapooxis said a bit too loudly "We're randomly floating in outer space looking for snacks!"

"Come Again?" Vlad asked.

"Definitely not an Irken" Lard Nar concluded "If you were, then you would have killed us with your PAK and you don't even have _that_!"

"But if he's not one of those tyrannical green guys then what is he?" Spleenk asked dumbly.

"Well maybe he's an experiment gone wrong?" Shloonktapooxis thought out loud "Maybe he'll 'splode and give us candy!"

Everyone looked at the floating cone as if he were a moron.

"Have you been licking the walls again?" Lard Nar asked pointedly.

"Nope, been wall free for 31 minutes oh wait 32 minutes, _**WHOO I'M GOING FOR THE RECORD!"**_

Vlad raised an eyebrow "I knew being alone for a extended period of time could drive me to_** imagine**_ others to talk to but I would have thought my mind would have created more cultured… _people_"

The ghost man once again got the alien´s attention, though not intentionally.

The Vortian poked Vlad roughly in the chest and asked "Is that real enough for you creature?"

Shloonktapooxis poked the prisoner again "WHOO! This guy feels weird!_** I WANNA TOUCH HIS FEET!"**_

"_**YOU SHALL DO NO SUCH THING!"**_ Vlad bellowed in disgust "I am not something that serves as your amusement!"

"Then… What are you?" Spleen questioned.

"And more importantly _where_ did you come from?" Lard Nar pressed "We checked your DNA and the computer can´t identify your species or planet of origin"

"I have a few questions of my own" The halfa said regaining his composure "Perhaps you can start from the beginning?"

Again the captain´s suspicions rose "How do we know you won´t do anything to us after we tell you what you want to know? As far as we know you could be some spy sent to kill me and my comrades!"

"YEAH!" Spleenk applauded "Oh wait… that´s bad"

Lard Nar groaned.

"Listen here" Vlad began to say darkly "I´m not a spy much less I am I going to do anything to you or your… acquaintances, I got too much blood in my hands already so you have my word it's an even trade you tell me what I want to know and I'll do the same, simple as that"

Lard Nar was not convinced "We_ shall_ make the questions first then it will be your turn _creature_, sounds fair?"

Vlad narrowed his eyes at the alien in contempt but still agreed.

"Good… first question, what is your name?"

"Vlad Pl… Masters"

"What planet do you hail from?"

"Earth"

"Never heard of it" Shloonktapooxis said, bouncing anxiously in his statement. "It must be a new one!"

"Think it has good snacks?" Spleenk said as an afterthought, already salivating the new sort of food this planet could provide.

"_**ENOUGH WITH THE SNACKS WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN INTERROGATION HERE!"**_ The Vortian screamed at the top of his lungs.

His second and third in command took a step back, Lard Nar could be scary when he was over the edge.

Said alien returned to look at his prisoner "What you said your species was called again?"

"Humans… humans live on Earth"

"Any other _intelligent_ life form lives on your world?"

"Not in my world per say" Vlad commented nonchalantly "I would say that beings from another parallel plane of existence also live there"

"Uh What?" Spleenk asked in confusion.

"Being from another dimension" Vlad clarified.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Vlad rolled his eyes "Yes well, is that all you need?"

"Not quite" Lard Nar said "Another dimension you say? No one race in the universe has achieve to actually travel to another universe, your kind must be **_very_** advanced"

"And yet no one knows of your existence, why is that?"

Vlad stared at the come alien in front of him _"Huh, aliens, never in my life would I believed they existed"_

"So are you a human or a gho-est?"

The hybrid shakes his head "its pronounced _ghost _you fool and I´m… both.

Eh?" All three of the aliens said at the same time.

Deciding there really was no harm in showing them, Vlad turned human.

His captors gazed in amazement, never had they encountered a being such as thing, it boggled their minds that this guy could have survived in space but seeing him_ transform_ into a completely different creature? They had to wonder what else he could do.

Being the fearless leader that he was, Lard Nar got closer to the now human Vlad Masters and inspected him as if he were a bacterium under the microscope.

"I think you need to tell us more now _Vlad_"

The former millionaire couldn´t help but grin, he knew the tone the alien used, he was amazed and probably even held some degree of fear towards him but then Vlad recalled that being feared got him nowhere and it was one of the reasons of why he was alone and on top of it all, right now he was at the mercy of these extraterrestrials, well not at their mercy really from what he just witnessed he knew that these three were hardly a match for him but he doubted that the same could be said about their _technology._

His instincts told him to try and find a way out of this place but where? Even if he escaped this… space ship he could fly away but truly that would have been quite foolish of the once proud millionaire, he was an outcast.

"_On a planet that no longer exists"_ He chided himself.

And even if Earth was still around he couldn´t go back, he screwed up things big time so there was no doubt in his mind that redemption was out of the question.

So truthfully the only option Vlad had was to _stay _here with these lunatic, he was beyond tired and he couldn´t stay in ghost form forever, so he was trapped.

"_But not for long"_ the half ghost thought with determination.

"I´m afraid it's been a long and tiresome day for me" Vlad said smoothly "Maybe we can continue this at another time? When I'm well rested?"

Lard Nar grudgingly had to admit that he too was tired; being the leader of a bunch of rogue aliens with short attention span was no easy job.

"Very well we shall continue with this interrogation at another time" He then looked at his subordinated and told them to take Vlad to a quarters built for "visitors"

Both Spleenk and Shloonktapooxis knew that it was code for _"take him for the only cell we have in the damn ship"_

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

And so the idiots took the half ghost to their destination, unknowingly to then, the man was taking subtle looks at his surroundings, he saw several aliens of different kinds working on machinery that surely was beyond his imagination, he even managed to grab the attention of creatures that could surely squash him like a big if given the wrong impression.

He wasn´t sure but he thought that a clocked humanoid creature gave him the evil eye, others like a three headed alien and a floating brain stared at him with like he was trash.

"We´re here" Shloonktapooxis said a bit louder than necessary while his friend pressed a blue button.

"This is where you'll rest until tomorrow" Spleen spoke gently.

From what Vlad could see, this room has taken a lot of damage and as he entered he couldn´t help but wonder "Who lived here?"

As soon as he asked this he heard a buzzing sound and before he could react the whole cell turned blood red, it scanned Vlad´s bio signature and the doorway had become a wave of energy covering the entrance.

The half ghost narrowed his eyes and chided himself for not thinking that the fools would set him up for a trap, he made a run towards the door, that is until he realized that he couldn´t go through it.

Without exploding that is.

Vlad groans as he swells up to an immense size.

"What is the meaning of this?" He bellowed as he rolled backwards into the cell as he returns to normal size.

Spleen responded with "Captain´s order's you have to stay here"

"Why?" He questioned exasperatedly "I already gave you all my word that I have no intention of doing anything to anyone here!"

"That doesn´t mean you can be trusted" The floating cone said for once seriously.

And with that they walked away.

Vlad's first thought was to go intangible and search for the goat like extraterrestrial so he could give him a piece of him mind, surely this technology couldn´t have detective his ghost half as well.

Still, instead of trying to run like he previously had a few seconds ago, Vlad puts an _intangible _hand over the wave of energy and saw that it was swelling in size, he quickly got it out of there.

For the first time in a long while, Vlad Masters felt helpless, he couldn´t think of a way out, he supposed that he could go though the _walls_ but different scenarios went through his head, a lot of them involved getting caught trying to escape by these things and he had no desire to do such a thing right now, if he was honest with himself, he just wanted to _**rest.**_

He has been flying around for days now with no sleep, food or water, sure the helmet provided him with nutrients but it hardly served as a substitute for real food.

So if he escaped there was no telling what these creatures would do to him, they were hostile which meant that one wrong move on his part could result in serious injury maybe even death.

So he decided to sleep on it, he was under no condition to take these morons from the stars.

* * *

At another part of the Resisty vessel, several slug like green alien were playing a futuristic game of pac man.

Others were lounging around but a few, particularly a female humanoid who waited patiently for her leader to come, obviously all the members of the resistance were waiting news of their latest "addition" to the ship.

"_**ATTENTION EVERYONE!"**_The Vortian yelled as soon as te entered the bridge.

The clocked alien thought _"Right on time"_

"As you may have already noticed, we have a… _visitor_ among us" Lard Nar said to his soldiers "We currently have him on a cell and I want someone here to monitor him"

One of the floating robots raised his hand and asked "What is he?"

"Here's the tricky part" The captain said unsurely "I'm not so sure, he has told me and my second and third in command will back me up that he is a crossbreed between two species, something called a human and a ghost"

Whisper began to be heard.

"However, that could be a lie, he said he came from a planet called Earth and I'm sure no one here has heard of such a place… am I right?"

They all yelled a _**"YES SIR YOU ARE SIR!"**_

"So here's the deal, for now I will give this crossbreed the benefit of the doubt, but I still don´t trust him so like I said one of you will monitor him until further notice, oh and something else you all should know"

His crew looked at him with expecting eyes.

"He somehow has certain abilities that were thought to be only among the Meekrob"

A unified gasp soon happened.

"That's right, the creature if is telling the truth could be of use to use against the Irken Empire"

"But what if he doesn´t want to help us?" Ixane asked.

Everyone stared at the clocked female "Don´t get me wrong I want those damn Irkens out of our planets but we don't even know what powers this thing has, he could turn against us at any time"

Several aliens agreed.

"Which is _**why**_ I had the cell scan him, the computers should give us a detailed explanation of what he _is _capable of"

Ixane grinned evilly "I volunteer to watch him"

Lard Nar muttered "No surprise there"

"Ok come with me"

* * *

And she followed the Vortian, soon enough they made their way towards a small room that was right next to Vlad's cell.

Lard Nar pressed a few buttons on a wall; an out of dated computer popped up from the floor and turned on its own.

Ixane raised an invisible eyebrow and sarcastically said "Ohh big spender, couldn´t you get anything better?"

"Shut up and pay attention" Lard Nar admonished "I made sure that this cell could hold anyone or _anything_ in it, its sound proof so no one can hear his screams unless I press the intercom´, it´s also laser proof and fire proof"

"Neat"

"I know"

"I was being sarcastic"

"Anyways" The Vortian said in annoyance "I want you to look over him, see if those powers he claims to have are in anyway dangerous to us, the more we know the better chance we have to fight him or destroy him if the situation arises"

"That's all?" Ixane asked exasperatedly "e are in the middle of a goddamned way and you want me to inspect him like a guinea pig'!"

"Yes!"

"I get that we can´t rush into anything but the more we wait the more powerful the Irkens become, I don´t know about you but I don't want my planet to become a big smelly zoo!"

"I get you and I keep telling you that your planet is not the only one in danger so I assure you, I have a feeling that this guy could be the key to bring down those insects once and for all!"

Ixane looks at the screen that showed a sleeping Vlad, she grudgingly said "You better be right".

"I **_am_** right!" Her boss countered

* * *

_**Ok people, how you like this story so far?**_

_**I know that I have many unfinished fics out there but this one will be a two shot, so as long as nothing else comes into my mind the next part of this story will be my next update, and just so you all know this part two is halfway done, originally this was going to be a one-shot but it turned out to be longer than expected, still I hope you all like this crossover.**_

_**For those who don´t know Ixane is NOT my creation, she is an actual "IZ" character whose name is not really known but was given by the internet and yeah she appeared in my other fic "Downfall".**_

_**I know I PROBABLY made Vlad a bit OOC but rest assure it was done intentionally for in order for him to get redemption a bit of his damn arrogance has to disappear.**_

_**I also know that Vortian technology possibly couldn´t possibly detect spectral energy but for the sake of the story let's pretend it does, ok?**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
